


The Monado

by PrincessLink



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Gen, fiora has the only braincell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessLink/pseuds/PrincessLink
Summary: Shulk gets tricked into watching the Star Wars movies.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Monado

**Author's Note:**

> This is super old by the way.

"Hey Reyn!" Shulk shouted, running to catch up with his friend.

"Hey." Reyn stared at Shulk. "You don't look too great."

Shulk yawned. "Yeah, I was up all night watching this documentary about the Monado. Actually, there were six. I borrowed them from Dunban."

"What did you borrow from Dunban?" asked Fiora, who walking by doing some food shopping.

"These documentaries about the Monado," Shulk explained.

"Mm-hm," Fiora said, "What were they about?"

"The Monado," Shulk said.

Fiora sighed, "That's not what I meant," she said, "What happened?"

"Ohhhhhh, well in the first one there was these two guys and they went somewhere and there was this kid who was in love with this lady, who actually the queen and the kid was in a race and then he won and they got thing that they needed for their ship and there was this red guy with horns and he killed the one guy and the other guy killed and the kid shouted, "Yippee!" at one point. In the second one, the kid was older and he was the one guy's apprentice and the queen was the senator. Then the kid and the queen where in this place and they attacked by this thing and then this bald guy killed a bounty hunter and his son/clone was mad. Then the kid and the queen got married. The third one didn't make any sense at all. The fourth one didn't have the kid or the queen at all but-"

"Okay, I've heard enough," Fiora interrupted him, "That not documentary."

"Yeah-huh. But it all happened a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away. Or long time ago in the Faraway Galaxy. That one was really freakin' weird," Shulk argued.

"That doesn't prove anything," Fiora pointed out, "You could say that Super Mario Bros. happened a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away, but that doesn't make it a documentary."

"Yeah, but that movie's got nothing to do with the games. I mean,we all know Bowser's a weird red-haired turtle thing, not a man… person," Shulk said, "Speaking of Bowser, I can't decide whether I hate him more in the movie or the games."

"Wait, how did the queen become senator?" Reyn interrupted. Shulk shrugged.

"It's never explained," was his only explanation.

Fiora glared at Reyn.

"That is NOT a documentary," Fiora said, "Dunban lied to you."

"No! That's not true!" Shulk shouted, "That's not possible! Noo! Nooooo!"

He then fell to the ground, mumbling, "No…no…"

He sulked like that for the rest of the week.

**Author's Note:**

> Any type of energy sword is a lightsaber to me.


End file.
